Sparky Drabbles
by Izzles
Summary: JohnElizabeth // A series of 100 word drabbles some fluffy, some angsty, some romantic.
1. Alone

_**an: a series of sparky drabbles of different genres. i don't own anything, and doubt i ever will :( no spoilers so far, but let's say up to Allies in case for the future. some may have established relationship, others not. **_

_

* * *

How could I just watch as you walked away?_

Standing numb as you turn and leave, ending everything we could ever have.

_I wanted so badly to tell you — but my mouth refused to say anything. _

I needed you to know that I feel the same, but that I must put duty first.

I have to be able to lead with my head, not my heart — when you're involved, it's too complicated.

The tears begin their descent, as she silently mourns for the love she can never have.

He leaves, and she is alone in her room, in her heart.

* * *


	2. Wild Horses

**AN: a series of 100 word drabbles revolving around John and Elizabeth.**

**disclaimer: i am a poor student, and don't own anything Atlantis related. well except the dvds...**

* * *

She relaxes instantly as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, the stress of the day melting away. 

He gives her his trademark smile, causing a delighted shiver to run through her body.

Snuggling into his chest, she breathes in his scent and watches the sun as it sets lazily in the sky.

He drops his arm to her waist, and she snakes an arm around his, enjoying the warmth of his body.

There's still plenty paperwork, and she knows she'll be working into the early hours.

But right now, nothing but wild horses could drag her from this moment.

* * *

**go on, clickity click the lil button down there**


	3. Emotions

**AN: a series of 100 (or otherwise indicated) word drabbles of different genres, centering around Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard. **

**i don't own anything, just borrowing the characters. no spoilers.**

* * *

She had always been able to keep her emotions from affecting her judgements, her decisions- but lately she has been losing that battle. 

_Jealousy._ She can't help but immediately dislike every young alien woman he is rumoured to be flirting with.

_Doubt._ She can't tell anymore, when she is ruling with her heart or her head.

_Anger_. She finds it so hard to stay mad at him, and that just makes her furious with herself.

_Despair_. Shefeels helpless when his team are overdue, with no word to know he's safe.

He brings them out, the bad along with the good.

* * *


	4. The One

**a/n: sorry for not posting sooner, i could have sworn i had, but apparently not :S**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything,everything belongs to people with a heck of a lot more in their bankaccount. **

* * *

The One

You want to be the one whose constant presence makes her smile,

To be the one she can rely on to be there for her.

You want to be the one she shares her hopes and her fears with,

To be the one who dances with her under the stars.

You want to be the one whose hand fits perfectly in hers,

To be the one who lies next to her as she dreams.

You want to be the one she spends the rest of her life with,

To be the one who means the most – the one she loves.


	5. Decision

**a/n: since i didn't update earlier i'm being nice and posting twice! **

* * *

Should you follow your heart or your head?

It was a question faced by many before her, and now Elizabeth Weir was asking.

In past relationships, they had always agreed, but this time it was different. She had fallen for John Sheppard.

Her head tells her that a relationship would compromise their positions in Atlantis. And their every action, every decision would be carefully observed and judged.

But her heart tells her that she loves him. He changed her life and changed her for the better. His strength, keeps her strong. She needs him.

And so her answer? Love Rules.

* * *


	6. The Note

**AN: i don't own anything ya-da-ya. this little plot bunny hit me after reading the Cecila Ahern book. reviews please?**

* * *

John sighed and pulled out the sheets of crumpled paper from his pocket. He **really** hated these negotiation missions, often leaving them to another team or Teyla to handle, but the Athosian was on the mainland and no one else available. He quickly reread the notes, trying to memorise exactly what Elizabeth had written, and walked into the village hall. 

_No pressure, but we really need this food! You'll be fine, don't worry. Elizabeth._

He folded the paper up, and noticed another message on the back. As he read it he broke into a huge grin.

_P.S. I love you.

* * *

_


	7. Morning Moment

**A/N: another drabble - this one kinda fluffy. also i just wanted to clarify that these drabbles might be AT or AU and they don't relate to the others. no spoilers.**

Elizabeth's eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the morning light shining through the window.

She shivered slightly, noticing that she was no longer covered with the duvet - but that a certain John Sheppard had managed to wrap himself up in it instead.

Glancing at the clock she concluded that she didn't have to get up right now. She snuggled against his warm body and pulled the covers around her, snaking an arm around his waist.

"Got cold hands, know that?" he mumbled sleepily.

She closed her eyes and laughed into his chest, enjoying every second of this moment.


	8. 23 Days

**A/N: another drabble! yey! this one is angst-y. But not too heavy. I'm trying to write a fluffy one so we'll see... go on - R&R!**

**- established realtionship**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's been 23 days since you failed to return through the Stargate with your team._

23 days since I had to officially report you MIA.

23 days since you last entered my office, complaining about babysitting scientists.

23 days since I've dared enter your room.

23 days since you promised to never give up trying to come home.

23 days since I woke up with you by my side.

23 days since I felt safe, in your arms.

_23 days you've been gone, with no idea of where you are._

_23 days of wondering if you are even still alive._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	9. The Question

**Takes place between Duet and Conversion (S2) . Rodney and John are with the team on a recon mission and walking to some ruins whilst Teyla and Ronon stay behind in the village.**

**kinda general/humor/romance**

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding."

"No."

"You are."

"You asked McKay, I answered."

"If you could kiss anyone in Atlantis, without worrying about consequences, you'd pick Elizabeth. As in the Expediton Leader?"

"So?"

"I thought you only liked pretty bimbos. Or ascended women."

"Well what about you?"

"That's easy – Katie"

"She's your girlfriend, she doesn't count."

"I don't know then."

"Come on – I answered."

"I haven't thought about it."

"Neither did I."

-silence-

"You have!"

"What?"

"You've thought about kissing Elizabeth!"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. So what's going on?"

"What! Shut up McKay!"

"Fine…

So do you love her?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Confessions

**A/N: this is a follow-on from the drabble '23 days' but could be considered a standalone.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Elizabeth paused, questioning whether or not to go in. Before she could decide, the door slid back to reveal a sleepy looking John Sheppard.

"Lizbeth?"

"Sorry, it's late..."

"It's never too late for you, you know that."

She looked up into his eyes and felt the tears fall silently down her face, and the warmth of his touch as he wiped them delicately away.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered.

"I promised I would never give up trying to get home. To you."

"You were gone so long…"

"I'm here now."

"I love you John."

"I love you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: i'm sorry if i hadn't made it clear enough i only had 100 words to work with! but this is supposed to be the first time they've admitted to each other their feelings...**


	11. One Day

**AN: as you might have noticed i put the next drabble as number one, so you got two updates in the same day. **

* * *

These are his favourite moments, above everything else – making a new discovery, or even winning a battle against the Wraith.

She doesn't know, and he doubts he will ever tell her.

Tell her that as she sleeps, he likes to watch her for a while, taking her in.

He has memorised every detail of her face, every expression, every smile.

He counts himself lucky that she allowed him into her heart, and to see Elizabeth instead of Dr Weir.

He knows how he feels about her, but he isn't ready to tell her.

One day though, one day he will.

* * *


	12. Numb

**an: warning - character death, but it's really how elizabeth would be just after finding out :(**

* * *

The words hit her like a bullet, and suddenly the world seems much darker.

She is silent for only a moment before snapping back into control.

It is as if she is an observer, watching in, as she rushes to resolve the situation.

She feels nothing; she is numb, asking questions in pilot mode.

He was shot down, dead before they reached him.

His team head to the infirmary in utter silence.

They look at her, unsure of what they will do.

She will mourn for her lost love later - now she must go on, because she is their leader.

* * *

**go on... hit the lovely little button...even if you just say one word like - "noodles"**


	13. Lucky

**an: strictly speaking this isn't a shep/weir one, but i started writing it as if it was elizabeth thinking about moving on after john's death. warning: unspecified character deaths.**

* * *

They say we are the lucky ones. 

That it is a miracle we survived, and should be thanking every deity we did.

We nearly lost our home, almost wiped from the face of the planet and hundreds of natives may have been killed.

But how can we be thankful when we lost so much?

We all lost at least one person dear to us.

It's as if a piece of each of every survivor was killed in that final battle.

They say we are the lucky ones, but we are the ones who will have to go on. Without them.

* * *


End file.
